Undergrounders
This is the 2nd episode of Ben 10: Power Unleashed. Summary Vulkanus tries to turn Bellwood into his underground lair. Story Outside Mr Smoothy, Team Tennyson is seen battling Trumbipulor. (Heatblast)Yo ugly! (Trumbipulor)????? (Heatblast)Your mother was a whale! (runs away as fast as possible) Trumbipulor manages to catch up with and confront Heatblast. (Heatblast)All I wanted was a Mr Smoothy!! Trumbipulor faints. Kevin is seen holding a tranquillizer gun. (Kevin)YEAH BABY!! THEME SONG!! The plumbers are seen arresting Trumbipulor. We hear rumbing from the ground belew Ben, Kevin, Gwen and Rook. (Gwen)Um guys? (Rook)Yes, Mrs Tennyson?? (Gwen) Do you hear that rumbling (touches floor and senses mana) Its Vulkanus. (Ben)Right (transforms into Armodlillo and drills into the ground)C'mon guys! Rook, Kevin and Gwen jump inside. They arrive in Undertown, where it and looks a little disorderly. (Kevin)Look at this this place! (Armodrillo, reverting)Yeah We see a trail of pickaxe aliens, leading into a tunnel. (Rook)That trail is suprisingly long. Let us follow it to see were to leads to. The team rushes into the tunnel spotting Vulkanus in a bigger suit. (Ben)VULKANUS?? (Vulkanus)Oh, Hi, Ben. How do you like my new digs? (flexes) (Kevin)UGH! Do you want to get beaten up? (Vulkanus)Anywho, I not telling you my plan! Kevin pulls Vulkanus out of his suit. (Kevin, holding Vulkanus)Look, If you don't start talking, I'm gonna make you more jacked up that Undertown. (Vulkanus)OK, I'm turning Bellwood into my underground lair. (Kevin, occupied)HUH? A pickaxe alien hits Kevin with it's pickaxe, grabs Vulkanus and puts him back in his suit. (Vulkanus)There who knows how many of my minions and only 4 of you. (Ben)OH rly (turns into Echo Echo and clones into 40) (Vulkanus)WHOA! The pickaxe aliens attack Echo Echo. (Echo Echo 2)Hey (Echo Echo 1)Vulkanus (Echo Echo 3)Come and get us Two pickaxe aliens tries to hit Kevin but heads are brought together. (Kevin)Nighty night! The pickaxe aliens fall unconsious. Vulkanas runs to the surface as Echo Echo reverts. Vulkanus faints. (Rook)Detrovite stunner. (Ben)Wow! (Kevin)Let's take him to the pound! At a plumber's base, We see Four Arms lifting Vulkanus and Max's puts him out off his suit and into a holding sell as he wakes up. Four Arms reverts. (Vulkanus)Wha?? Where am I?? The pumbers??Nooooooooooo! The real Vulkanus walks inside. (Vulkanus)Fools! (Ben)But you're in a- (Vulkanus)That's my twin brother, Mulkanus. (Mulkanus)YO! (Ben)Srsly (activates omnitrix X) Did you really think this through (turns into Big Chill) Now you see my (goes intangible) Now you don't. Rook tries to use his stunner but has no affect. (Big Chill)I need some back up. (transforms into Spidermonkey) Really? Spidermonkey? Could've been worse. (Rook)I thought you said not to say that. (Spidermonkey)Oh crap. A Petrosapien plumber emerges from the ground and shoots pojectiles at Vulkanus. (Vulkanus)Another teammate of your's? (Kevin)Um, No (Vulkanus)Great! (punches Spidermonkey) More for me!! Khyber and Fistrick walk from behind Vulkanus. (Spidermonkey)Khyber?? Fistrick?? (reverts) (Fistrick)Bad day, Tennyson. (Ben)Guess again (turns into Wildvine) (Gwen)Mr Salad to the rescue?? (Wildvine)No worries, Gwen. I finally got someone I enjoy using! (stretches to cell and hits both with it) Fistrick reaches for his gun and shoots Wildvine. (Wildvine)How about (transforms into Swampfire) Swampfire!! (shoots fire at villians) (Villians)NOOOOOO Swampfire reverts. (Max)I'd like you to meet Magister Shard (Magister Shard)Hello END Characters Heroes Ben Gwen Kevin Rook Max Magister Shard (debut) Villians Vulkanus Mulkanus Kyhber Fistrick Aliens Used Heatblast (off screen tranformation) Armodillo Echo Echo Four Arms(cameo) Spidermonkey Wildvine Swampfie Category:Episodes